Shiroi x Kuroi Tenshi
by yamiperv
Summary: AKB48, あつみな, AtsuMina : What happens when a Shiroi committed their first sin? What happens when a Kuroi saved a life? Please read and find out XD Rated T but may be M later XP
1. Prologue

**White POV**

Black and White. That's the first thing you see. The first thing you judge. Humans don't understand. They react too quickly. Their silly little decisions makes them commit their biggest mistakes. Dark and light. Evil and kind. You don't see that. Us, we don't understand your emotions. Here, we are pure and innocent. We are untouched by darkness. We do not commit sins. We, the angels with white wings, CANNOT commit sin. I was like that once, until that day. The day I commited my first sin.

* * *

**Black POV**

Traitors. TRAITORS! They're ALL traitors! Idiots! Why? Why did they do this to me? I was this close... THIS close to the Queen's throne. And, they went off and betrayed me! I'll show them. I will! After all, that's what we are. We not only hold darkness, hatred, fear in our hearts. We ARE the darkness! We invented fear! We are the embodiment of all hatred and betrayal! We, the angels with black wings, all everything evil in this world. We... We are sin. And now, I'm going to finally get them! I will get my revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Certain Shiroi Tenshi POV…**

As I'm staring down at the humans below me, I wonder what it's like to be in a relationship, I wonder what it's like to have someone by your side, what kind of feelings are involved? I look at them with interest, trying to feel what they feel, trying to mimic their emotions, but sadly the loneliness that I felt still remains.

Have you ever heard of the legend where creatures or humans used to have two heads, four arms, and four legs? One day, lighting struck them and they were forced to split into halves. Everything that was together is being separated. The most important thing that made them whole was the heart that they've shared. After being split apart from their partners, they never felt happy or completed like they used to be because the other half of their hearts are missing. The only way that they can ever feel joy again is by reuniting with their other halves, which is also their soul mate.

I've seen humans who have found their soul mate and even some of my angel friends have found their soul mate. I look at them, smiling and laughing with each other, enjoying their eternity together. To say that I'm not envious of them would be a lie. I am happy for my friends, but I still wish I could find mine and be completed. There can only be one soul mate for each individual and I sigh, not knowing how longer I have to wait.

I have lived over 3000 years, but my appearance doesn't match my age at all. I'm quite young looking. You would think I am just a 19 years old girl who couldn't protect herself. Little did you know that I am actually the most powerful and strongest angel out there.

My friends and I are known as the Shiroi Tenshi. We are all dressed in white. I know it sounds cliché, but that's just how it's always have been. The only difference is that each of our outfit is based off of our ranks.

The highest rank of angels is called Pure. I am the only one in the Pure rank. I'm the one to hold all the angels together and look after them even though there is an angel who I have to report to. My outfit consists of gold cuff bracelets on both of my wrist. The White blouse with no sleeves that are made out of thin soft fabric, which could be considered see-through, but not enough to see what is underneath. Short white skirt made out of the same material and gold sandals.

The next rank of angels is called Saint. There are three people in Saint. Their outfits are made of thicker material. The white blouse is a short sleeve and instead of a skirt, they wear short pants. They wear gold cuff bracelets, anklets, and shoes.

Then the rank called Noble. There are two people in Noble. Their outfits are made of even thicker material. The clothes consist of long sleeve blouse and long pants. They wear gold shoulder plates, knee plates, bracelets, and harden boots.

Finally, there are the Underlings. They're a lot of them and their clothing are pretty much covered up. Though there are a couple common things to our outfits. Our upper back is fully exposed for our white wings to be release easily and each of us carries a long sword that is strapped to our waist.

I bet you are wondering why can't the outfit all be the same. This is because the higher rank you are the less clothes you need when you have to fight. The clothing will only get in your way and restrict your movement. Plus, you're strong and are capable of protecting yourself.

The Shiroi Tenshi are the most powerful beings in the world. We hold the key to billions of life including us angels. The Holy Dagger is what it's called, a blade made from the purest of element. It is a pleasant yet dangerous dagger.

As you know, we Shiroi Tenshi are forbidden from committing a sin. We can only be kind and caring to all creatures. We treat all creatures indifferently. Even though sins are forbidden, we are capable of opening the gate to our own demise.

The key to opening to such a gate is none other than the Holy Dagger. We Shiroi Tenshi rarely use this blade. We only use it when we need to sacrifice our own blood. By doing so, we have committed our first sin. The first sin will take away the innocence of the angel.

No one would sacrifice themselves unless the situation is called for. The situation is when the human's soul being captured and turned by the evil power. The only way for us Shiroi Tenshi to save those humans and bring them back to light is by giving them our blood.

Thus once you committed your first sin, more will follow. The angel will slowly plunge into the darkness and become one of them…

* * *

**A Certain Kuroi Tenshi POV…**

Ah, look at those pathetic humans, running around and having fun, not knowing that their lives are gonna be in danger. As much as I hate those weak things, I need them to become more powerful to take over the underworld.

That stupid perverted creature that we serve, called queen, doesn't belong on the throne. All she ever does is running around molesting younger girls. Who would serve under that irresponsible woman!

Well I'm certainly not and so are my friends.

We are all sitting around in my castle, formulating a plan for me to overthrow the queen. Even though I am the youngest out of them all, they all respect me and support me.

I am super spoiled and loved by them. They are all like my sister, especially one of them; she has always watched over me and helps me. Since I've always been picked on for being different.

I am very young; well, young to our kind of species. I guess you could consider me as a newborn since I've only lived for 666 years, but don't you dare underestimate me because I can kill you as fast as a blink of an eye. Anyway, I've always been picked on because I am more powerful than those my age. My power can match those of the 2nd rank. Especially when I lose it, then my power matches those of the 1st rank.

Speaking of rank. Our rank is pretty much the same as those 'oh so perfect' Shiroi Tenshi, even our clothing style are the same, except ours is in black and silver not white and gold. I swear that they are copying us! The only difference is the name of our rank.

The highest rank is called Sinner. I know the name is very cliché, but it's the only best way to sum up our killing power. There is only one person in that rank and it's the sister who watches over me. Even though she takes care of all the other angels, she still has to report back to that 'queen'.

The 2nd rank is called Wrath. There are four people in Wrath including me. Considering my age, I should be in two ranks below this, but since I'm strong, I was placed here.

The 3rd rank is called Tainted. There is only one person in it. Even though she could rank higher, she doesn't kill as much.

Finally, the last rank is called Slaves. I bet you can guess why they are being called Slaves. They are the demons that we command to do our bidding.

Us Kuroi Tenshi are far more superior than the Shiroi. Even hell, the place we live in, is much more interesting than those white shiny clouds that they live on. We have black and red roses down here. They are beautiful and yet deadly, just like us.

You probably think we are deformed looking with skin thick as a rock and horns on our head. NO! We look nothing like that. We look like any other normal girls except we don't grow old and wrinkly like they do. We are beautiful, sexy, and hot girls in their teens. I bet you are jealous, I bet them Shiroi are jealous too! Not that I have seen them before, but I bet they are all ugly.

As I'm sitting there quietly, listening to the plan that they have, I notice that the sister who watches over me was holding hands with one of my close friends. I turn to the other side and see another two holding hands.

I snarl quietly in disgust. It's not that I'm not happy for them or support them. I just don't like the feeling of love nor will I ever fall in love. I don't think it is necessary. It will only get in the way.

I sigh, looking up at my rose collection. Each color is in each glass to keep it from withering. I look at the last glass, but it was empty. I have almost every color except for one; it's the white one that only grows in heaven.

Thinking of heaven makes me mad. The two things that I want the most is up there behind those sealed barriers. The only way for me to break those seal is to become stronger.

I smirk. Watch out Shiroi Tenshi and 'queen'. One beautiful girl is about to have her fun, let the game begins…

* * *

**Third Person/Author POV…**

Humans are doing their daily routines. Going to work, going on a date, and going to school. Nothing is bothering them except from the drama that other humans created. They are all living freely, not aware that they are being protected from any evil force that could corrupt them.

Even though the Shiroi Tenshi are doing their jobs to protect these weak humans, they are not that worried because there was a truce between the Shiroi Tenshi and Kuroi Tenshi. The truce has been going on for 1000 years. They will live in peace and no harms will be done to the humans. A war will break loose if the Kuroi Tenshi were to go back on their words.

The Kuroi Tenshi are also living their lives, having fun, and honoring their truce with the Shiroi Tenshi. Though, none of them knows that there is a group of seven Kuroi Tenshi girls who are planning to break that treaty. One of the girls from the group hesitated to join in this plan for she is afraid that something will happen to her beloved. She has no choice, but to follow the leader, who is also her best friend, to keep an eye out for the upcoming danger…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kuroi Tenshi**

**Atsuko POV**

I sat there listening to all of our plans formulate. Its finally high time we all show that Queen what a true ruler really is. I smirk, writing out our little ideas to create one big plan.

That stupid Queen. Does she really think she has what it takes? No! Why? Because, A: She's old. B: She's a pervert and C: She cares more about her "looks" than anyone else!

Her generation is over. It's time for a new one to begin.

"Acchan?" a certain Gachapin suddenly sounded.

"Hm?"

"You haven't spoken for several minutes," my sweet caring sister-like friend said.

"...Ah, Sorry. I was just... thinking."

"So, what's the plan?"

After a few moments of thinking, I slowly got up and walked towards the window. I looked and saw the so-called Queen's castle, thorny vines with beautiful black roses seeped into the walls and surrounding the entire area.

Black roses are very common in this world, but they are dangerous to humans and to the angels. It can poison their system, paralyze them and weaken them greatly to the point of death...

What a perfect idea.

"We poison her."

"How?"

"Mayu, I want you to get us a map of every inch of the castle and a timeline on the Queen's schedule, that way we can time everything just right."

"Got it," said the little hooded cyborg as she was chewing her gum.

"Yuki, you'll have to get all the ingredients to conjure the potion."

"Yes ma'am," the pale skinned girl said while she was reading her novel.

"And finally, Yuko, you'll help me conjure the potion. I'll send it to her alone."

"A'ight," the squirrel teeth girl said, lying down on the couch. "But, what do we say it is?"

"Hm… We say it's a peace offering... from the Shiroi Tenshi."

* * *

"Almost done. Now, the final ingredient."

I held my hand out as Yuko handed me a withered black rose bud. I dropped it in and watched as a puff of smoke floated out. The smell is disgusting. The taste is stomach wrenching.

Perfect, I thought with a smirk on my face.

"It's finished now."

I took a small crystal bottle and let the red liquid flow into it. Closing and sealing the lid, I placed it in my pocket and headed back to the window.

I heard the door open and saw Mayu walk in.

"What's the status?"

"She's taking her nap right now. I wouldn't visit her right now; she gets cranky when she doesn't get her 'beauty sleep'. She should be ready in about two hours."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Two WHOLE hours of waiting... But, it'll all be worth it. Very soon, I'll be the ruler of the underworld. And, don't worry, everyone. I promise you'll all have the highest royal positions. You all are my future subjects, after all."

"That's good to hear, Acchan."

"And perhaps, next we can take over the human world."

"Then, we'll take down those stupid Shiroi Tenshi. We'll be so strong, they'll surely surrender."

I know it sounds cliché, but after one little giggle, all of us had burst into a chorus of evil laughter. When it's finally silent, I turned to face everyone once again.

"The time for a new generation of darkness is about to begin."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

A lone figure slowly walked towards the beautiful, rose covered castle. She gripped the bottle tightly in her hand. She smirked, giggling softly as she remembers her precious little plan. Soon, all her dreams will come true.

As she was about to open the door, she had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around and didn't see anyone, so she shrugged it off and slowly opened the door.

"Queen Megumi~."

Her voice echoed off the walls. The door closed behind her as she walked towards the empty throne.

"Meetan~! My Queen?" she called again. "I have a present. From the Shiroi Tenshi."

Atsuko's eyebrow twitched as she looked around the empty room.

_"Where is that old hag?"_

She gripped her fist tighter and started to walk again, she then stepped on something. A vine.

"Huh?"

The vine suddenly slithered forward like a snake and wrapped Atsuko's ankle. More vines flew out and started wrapping around her other limbs. It squeezed tight around her stomach and neck, making it hard for her to breathe. She unconsciously let go of the poison vial.

A snap of someone's fingers was heard and the vines released her, dropping her to the ground. She started coughing as she tried to catch her breath. She saw the bottle roll on the ground and stop at Megumi's heel.

"My Queen... What is the meaning of this?"

"You tell me."

"Eh?"

She walked down and stepped on the vial, crushing it. Smoke came up as it burned the ground.

"So this was your plan all along. She wasn't lying."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Meetan? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, my dear Quee-"

"You can cut the act," she said in a loud voice. "She told me everything."

"She?"

"That friend of yours. I forget her name."

"What?"

"You can act dumb all you want, but it's no use, Atsuko." She picked up her long staff and tapped it hard on the ground. "Maeda Atsuko, you are here by banished from the royal palace and are to be confined at your castle. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Atsuko stood up again, her eyes widened.

"What?! You can't do this!"

"Actually, I can. Y'know why? Because, I'M the Queen. Not YOU. Now, get out of my sight before I decide to kill you."

Atsuko gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. There was some fire forming in them. Megumi snapped her fingers again, and Atsuko was back outside the castle. She banged on the door, but there was a strong force field around it.

"Meetan, you can't keep this up forever! This will all-"

"End," a voice suddenly sounded.

Atsuko turned her head and saw a young girl hiding behind a wall.

"Everything ends. No matter how many times you start over, you never forget it. It always ends."

Atsuko recognized the girl. She was a Slave named Paru.

"Paru? What are you doing here?"

"I saw... everything."

"What?"

"I saw your little squirrel friend come into the castle a few minutes before you came and she ratted you out."

Atsuko's eyes widened.

"W-wh-what?!"

"And not just her. Yuki, Mayu, Gachapin, even Mariko-sama came."

Atsuko backed away, shaking her head.

"No… You're lying."

"I'm not. I feel sorry for you, Acchan. All of your friends betrayed you in the end. And, they promised you they'd always be with you."

"They... betrayed me?"

"Like I said, everything ends."

Atsuko couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was making her heart break, but at the same time, she felt a burning rage inside her. Fire formed around her and her eyes started glowing red. She clenched her fist, covered in fire, and she punched the wall, creating the dent.

"TRAITORS!"

Paru smiled. What Atsuko didn't know was this was all part of her plan. Maachan and her were spying on them, and Paru told Megumi everything so she could rank higher than her fellow slaves. Everything was going good so far.

But then, it ended. Atsuko growled and grabbed her neck. She was going absolutely crazy and lost it. She was in Sinner mode. Paru was struggling to get free, but it was no use. She was too strong now. She finally lost feelings in her arms and her last breath gave out. Atsuko's powers finally calmed down and she dropped Paru's lifeless body to the ground.

She looked at the castle again before she ran off and flew into the sky. She got back to her mansion and saw it was completely empty. She locked herself in her room, closing herself up in the dark. Her eyes flashed red again.

"Those traitors... I'll show them... I'll show ALL of them."

* * *

**Shiroi Tenshi**

**Minami POV**

I watch my friends as they are trying to concentrate on their powers. Since I'm in the Pure rank, I have to train the ranks below me, but mostly train the Saints since they are the future Pure.

"I can't do it!" complains a girl with the tiger like tooth and duck lips.

"I have to agree with Tomochin, it is kinda hard." Sigh one of the twin towers with long hair.

"Okay, I'll show you guys again and watch carefully." I showed them again on how to concentrate their powers to the palm of their hand. It was an easy task for me; it didn't take long till a white with a tint of pink energy appears on my palm.

Both of them are amazed as they can feel the strength and power coming from my ball of energy. I then manipulate the ball and cover my full hand with it, making it sharp.

"See, after you guys can conjure your energy, you'll be able to make use of it as a weapon." I look up from my hand and smiled at them.

They look at me with disbelief and I just chuckled at their expression.

"Come on, Sayaka and Tomochin, try again and after we'll spar." They both snapped out of their trance and nodded.

"Tomochin, attack from above after I distract her," whispered Sayaka to Tomochin.

I can see that they are planning something, to lay an attack on me, since they haven't ever damaged me before. I smirk, as I wanted to see what they have up their sleeves.

"Are you guys done planning yet? We have other things to work on, you know?" I laugh, as I saw them both jump from hearing my voice suddenly.

I can see them both nodded at each other and then Sayaka disappeared. I can sense her behind me and turn around to dodge the slash of her sword. Sayaka kept attacking me non-stop and I just kept dodging without my sword being drawn. It seems she is getting angry because I evade all her attack easily. She kept being on the offense and I don't see Tomochin anywhere…

Ah, I see what they are planning now, heh, they shouldn't be so obvious. I gave Sayaka an opening. She quickly thrust her sword towards my face; I duck down and punch her in the stomach, knocking all the air out. She dropped her sword and I was about to side kick her head…

"Now," yelled Sayaka

Tomochin appeared above and plunge her sword down fast, but I move aside to disarm her and throw her at Sayaka. Both of them fell hard with the taller one taking more damage for being the shorter one's cushion.

I stood at the same spot with my left hand on the hilt of my sword and right hand on my waist. I shake my head thinking that they still have much more to learn.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask concerned. Walking towards them with my hand held out to help them up.

They got up and look upset. They both look at each other to confirmed what they both thought of the sparring. They turned to me and asked…

"Did you gave us an opening on purpose?" Sayaka asked, slightly hurt while Tomochin seems angry.

"Yeah, I did… You guys were predictable; the both of you should have attacked together so that your opponent will have difficulty of keeping up, instead of having one of you creating an opening. If you were to deal with an angel of higher rank, you both would have been dead."

"You shouldn't have done that! I know we are still weak, but we don't need you to play with us!" Tomochin said angrily.

"Gomen ne…" I turned away, feeling bad, walking towards my sacred place.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Sayaka sigh and nudged Tomochin. Both of them look at Minami's retreating form feeling sad that they couldn't have done better. Tomochin felt guilty for yelling at her caring leader. They both rushed forward putting their arms around Minami.

"I'm sorry, Takamina, I know you were just trying to improve us…" said Tomochin tearing up.

"Yeah, we should have done better, sorry…" Sayaka bowed towards Minami.

Minami smiled looking at her friends. She patted Tomochin on the head to calm her down. She looks at Sayaka and nodded.

"It's okay, guys, I know you were trying," said Minami.

"Can you give us another chance?" Both Sayaka and Tomochin said seriously.

"I won't hold back this time though," chuckled Minami.

Sayaka and Tomochin looked at each other and swallowed. They're somewhat regretting for asking for another chance at sparring with their captain. The thought that ran through both of their mind is '_shit, we are gonna have sooo many bruises_'.

"Alright, come at me with everything you got." Minami said with her serious face on.

Both Sayaka and Tomchin lunge forward with their swords in hand. Sayaka swipe her sword towards Minami's head and Tomochin towards her legs. Minami in the mid of back flipping trying to dodge both of their attacks, but they both continue to slash non-stop, she uses her hand to spin around kicking both of them in the face. She then landed on her feet getting ready for the second attack. Minami smiled seeing that her friends are really trying to cut her.

After 20mins…

The girls with swords in their hands are breathing hard, sweats dropping down their forehead. They both look up at their captain, but the short girl was in the same state as they first started sparring. Minami doesn't have any sweat on her body nor breathing hard. Her sword was still not drawn, sitting there by her waist mocking the two girls.

"She is not normal, how can she not be tired," asked the tomboyish girl.

"Chiyuu doesn't know either, but she is our leader for a reason," said Tomochin's lover.

The lovers of the girls in training have been watching them from the beginning of the second sparring. They both are amazed by the power that Minami held. They both wished that they didn't have to be trained by her in the future.

Sayaka and Tomochin both dropped their weapon to go head on with Minami. Sayaka got to Minami first, trying to land a punch on her stomach, but the shorter girl flipped her. Tomochin jumped in the air to kick her leader on the back, but Minami took hold of her leg and throw her down to the ground.

The taller girl stood up and run towards her captain. Minami disappeared and the next thing you know, Sayaka was beaten badly, lying on the ground trying to stay conscious.

Minami turned to look at Tomochin with a smirk on her face.

"Um… we can stop here, Takamina…" said Tomochin, slowly walking backward towards her girlfriend panicking.

The girl with the ribbon shook her head and disappeared. Tomochin thought she was safe, until the impact of Minami's punch knocks the living daylights out of her; she fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

Sae and Tomomi runs over to their fallen girlfriend, caressing their face and kisses them on the lips.

Minami felt uncomfortable being there to witness their love, so she went to the only place that makes her feel better. She left without a trace…

* * *

**Minami POV**

"Ah, Takamina, what brought you here?"

"Am I disturbing you, my queen," I kneel down on one knee to greet her.

"Takamina, how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Mai-Mai and no need for the kneeling," Oshima Mai scolded me.

"Well, you are the queen, Mai-Mai. I'm just doing what I'm supposed to and to set an example for the others..."

"You know well enough that the only people who can be here at the rose garden is me and you." Mai said teasingly, putting her arms around me.

I blushed not knowing what else to say. I look at the white roses that only grow in heaven. Looking at them makes me feel calm and not as lonely as before.

"Tell me what's wrong, Takamina, I know you only come here when you need to feel better," Mai said as a matter of fact.

"Seeing Sayaka and Tomochin with their girlfriend, makes me feel –"

"Lonely… and you want to find that same happiness." I nodded, walking towards the white roses to smell them.

"You know, you aren't the only one without their soul mate. Haruna is in the same situation as you." I turned around to look at Mai, knowing that what she said is true.

"Don't feel so bad, Minami, I know you will eventually find them… I really like it when you put your hair down," she said, stroking my hair. She only uses my real name when she is being serious.

I continued to look at the roses. I picked one of them up to admire the soft petals and fragrance. I held the rose in my hand, cherishing the pure beauty of it.

"I do let my hair down, Mai-Mai, but I'm always working so it needs to be tied up." I smiled at Mai since I've explained this to her for the 1000th time.

Suddenly, the bell of the church rang. Only Mai and me can hear it since it was designed for the higher rank angels. I tucked the rose into my sport bra since it's the only place to keep it and turned to look at Mai.

"I'll handle it, Mai, don't tell anyone that I'm gone." I took off before she could say anything.

It's been a long time since the bell has rung. I hope it was just a mistake, but knowing that it was build just for this purpose, it can't be.

Why is a Kuroi Tenshi going on to earth?…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Third Person POV**

As Minami flew down to earth, she can see that there are humans who are turning into demons.

"Who did this?" The Shiroi Tenshi wondered curiously. She quickly uses her energy to cleanse the people of the evil power to return them back to normal. There are many of them, as she cleanses them all together.

"Do you know who caused this?" Minami asked a few humans, but none of them seems to know. People are staring at her weirdly for they have never seen anyone wore the kind of clothing she is wearing. They all seem to be attracted to her aura and beauty, couldn't take their eyes off her.

Minami continue to fly around and help those in need. She tried to sense for the source, but it seems that the culprit covered their traces well.

The short leader kept on wandering, curing those human, but some of them are way beyond help. The only thing left for her to do is purge them.

* * *

**Atsuko POV**

Hm? That's strange... Something's off... My powers aren't as strong as before. In fact, they're decreasing. I turned and saw only one of my demonic minions. Where are the others?!

I ran back to the area and saw all of the demons were gone, the demon skin burnt and melted off from their skin. I looked up and saw a tall shadow coming from the distance. I ran closer and saw a human staggering to escape.

"I won't let you..." I speeded straight up to her and grabbed her neck. She was shivering in fear, trying to break free, but I pinned her to the wall and prevented her from escaping. "Look into my eyes."

I looked deeply into her as I watched her eyes slowly turn red. I inserted one of my sharp claw-like fingernails into her hand and injected my blood into her. Demon blood. She started to spasm and her skin turned ugly and pale. Fangs grew from her mouth and her eyes became nothing but blood red orbs.

I let her go and lifted her chin, staring into her eyes once more.

"Find the other humans. I need more souls."

It nodded its head and ran off into the dark. Then, I noticed something on the ground... Something that made my blood boil.

I slowly picked it up... it was a Shiroi Tenshi feather.

"A Shiroi Tenshi is trying to RUIN MY PLANS?!" I growled as my hand formed a tight fist and punched the wall hard. "I won't let that happen!"

* * *

**Minami POV**

There are many demons that tried to attack me, but I dodge out of the way. I fired my ball of energy at those minions and all at once, they exploded, disintegrated into dust.

More demons came out of nowhere trying to hold me down, they keep stacking on top of each other to keep me lock up, but I was too strong for them. I focus my energy all around my body and release it. All the demons, that was within my radius, shattered into pieces.

I look around to see if I can find the suspect. I saw a shadow injecting their bloods into the human. I ran towards them and to my surprise, I see a young demon girl.

"Are you the one who's been doing this?" I asked her, even though I have already known the answer.

* * *

**Atsuko POV**

I just stood there, face to face with that Shiroi. I chuckled in the back of my head. One, she's a midget, and two, she's way too MANLY to wear that outfit...

The outfit of... Huh? What the hell kind of outfit is that? Those Shiroi Tenshi really ARE copying us. Her outfit looks like... that of a Sinner... All except for the colors. What is she, really?

Pfft, besides, she doesn't even look that strong. I'll beat her easy.

"Are you the one who's been doing this?" she asked.

I scoffed. "So what if I am?"

"We made a truce. All Shiroi and Kuroi Tenshi are to never fight again. Why are you doing this?"

"You Shiroi Tenshi think you understand all creatures, but you don't." I walked closer to her, playing with all the little minions at my feet. "See, Hell's not exactly paradise. Not yet, anyways. There's someone I need to get rid of... I want to become of higher power... I want to become the Queen."

I looked down at the midget and smirked at her.

"But I can't do that without two things. Your Holy Dagger..." I pushed her down into a puddle of murky water, ruining her oh so perfect outfit. "And souls. Human souls."

"And you've taken all these people's innocence away?"

"Humans are all the same... Born innocent and pure, like you stupid, butt-ugly creatures, but slowly and surely... they will all fall into the darkness. They commit sins that cannot be erased, and become one of us. I'm just speeding up the process."

She gave me an angered glare and prepared to punch me, but I blocked her hand and twisted her arm tight.

"Now, if you can be a kind girl and give me the dagger, that way no harm will come to you or your precious friends."

"Like I'll let that happen!"

She grabbed my other arm, and to my surprise, she twisted it behind my back and pinned me down. Woah... She's a little stronger than I expected... But I've got these demons. I've been feeding off their human souls.

She doesn't know what's coming to her.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

As Atsuko was being held down by Minami, she stayed in that position until she can feel more humans' soul going into her body. Her minion was scattered around turning more human into demons.

"Do you really think you can stop me, huh, you Shiroi?" asked the young demon, buying times.

The Pure rank Tenshi raised her eyebrow, not sure on how to answer to the Kuroi's question. She took a moment to contemplate. She knows that she's the most powerful and strongest angel out there. There is no one who can match up to her, well, not that she is aware of…

"Yes, I know I can," she answered confidently. Minami was not aware that Atsuko had a plan and that she was just stalling.

"So tell me, what will you do to me? That is IF you can beat me, Shiroi." Atsuko smirked, waiting to catch the short girl off guard.

Minami frowned, not liking how the demon keeps calling her Shiroi. Even if they are enemies, she doesn't see any reason why they can't be civil and at least address each other by their names.

"What's your name?" The Pure angel asked, tilting her head curiously.

Atsuko was caught off guard. She was dumbstruck by the innocent question. She doesn't know whether she should be honest or if she should lie. _What is up with this question? Is the Shiroi planning something? _Many thought was running through Atsuko's mind, and then she decided.

"Atsuko… Maeda Atsuko desu" said the Wrath angel cutely pouting.

Minami smiled sweetly as she got her answer. Being nice and kind is in the nature of the Shiroi Tenshi. Though, Atsuko is still an enemy, Minami can't help but be gentle towards the demon girl.

"I'm Minami, Takahashi Minami, and Atsuko is a really pretty name." the Shiroi Tenshi said honestly.

Atsuko blushed, not understanding why the blood is rushing to her cheeks, completely forgetting the position that they were in. She snapped out, getting angry at herself for being distracted, and take the opportunity to flip Minami.

* * *

**Minami POV**

Atsuko caught me off guard and now I'm on the ground. I sigh, for I know that there will be a battle between her and me. She tried to punch me, but I caught her hand.

"Can we not fight? I don't want to hurt you or these humans around us." I asked her, hoping that she would agree, though to my dismay…

"NO! You will not stop me! No one can stop me from my desire!" she yelled, getting angrier, trying to punch me with her other hand which I also caught. Out of frustration, she head-butted me, making me dizzy for a few seconds.

I heard a laugh and got up clutching my head. There was Atsuko, laughing at me for not expecting such an attack. I smiled at her while watching her laugh. She seems so young, yet something is driving her to do these horrible things.

She stopped laughing and disappeared, sensing her presence near; I raised my left arm up colliding with the side kick that she aimed for my head. From the look on her face, she seems shocked that I can block her attack so easily. She jump back getting ready for her next move.

She pulled a small knife from her thigh strap and throws it at me. The next thing I know, she was in front of me jabbing. I dodge them all and she disappeared again. I turned around putting both my hands up as she did a jump kicked. She landed on the ground and move back.

She probably thought that I was gonna hit her. I sigh, as I really don't want to get into a fight or hurt anyone.

"Atsuko, can you please-" she dash towards me with high speed before I could finished, her left arm pulled back trying to punch me once she is near, but I step out of the way.

Seeing that she couldn't stop her movement and was about to hit the tree, I bend down and pushed myself hard off the ground. I sped towards the tree and made it just in time to be her cushion. Though the impact wasn't that great, I could still feel a little pressure on my back as it collided with the rough bark. I still held on to her as we both fall back sliding.

I hit the ground pretty hard with her added weight, but I'm glad that she doesn't seem to be injured.

"Hey, Atsuko, are you okay?" I ask concerned.

* * *

**Atsuko POV**

Why can't I seem to land any hits on her?! What is she?! I'm getting more frustrated as she kept on dodging all my attacks. Freaking Shiroi Tenshi, coming here to ruin my plans.

I step back getting ready to perform my high-speed punch that not even the Wrath rank Tenshi can dodge. I crouch down putting my energy towards my feet and push myself towards the Shiroi, pulling my left arm back with my energy around it, getting ready to smash her face.

I grinned as I know she won't be able to dodge it, not someone who looks as weak as her. Almost reaching where she stood, I brought my arm forward slowly, next thing I know, she was gone and I couldn't stop myself.

I closed my eyes knowing that I would crash into the tree ahead. I waited for the impact, but instead of the hard tree, I collided into something soft and warm. I was confused. I don't understand why I am not hurt.

"Hey, Atsuko, are you okay?" I heard a concern voice asked.

I slowly opening up my eyes and was face to face with none other than the Shiroi Tenshi named Minami. Wait a minute! Did she catch me? Did she protect me? Why the hell would she do that?!

Minami smiled sweetly at me and letting out a sigh… of relieve? Looks like she was glad that I didn't get injured. Why does she care? She supposes to hate me and kill me! We are enemy!

"I'm glad you are okay, Atsuko." She chuckled lightly and put her right hand on top of my head. I don't understand her! Why is she being nice to me?! Did something hit her head? OH, WAIT! Something probably did hit her head when she was holding me.

I finally snapped out of my own thoughts and realized the distance between our faces. I blushed again as I can see her brown eyes and face clearly. She is too close, way too close!

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Atsuko hurriedly stood up and Minami stared at the girl with her head tilted to the side, looking confuse.

"Atsu-" The young girl stepped on the older angel's stomach hard. Minami is still staring at the girl confused as to why the girl is trying to hurt her.

"Shut up!" Atsuko growled still blushing and digging her foot in harder.

Minami doesn't feel a thing; she took a look around seeing the innocent humans around her being transformed into demons. The short girl grabbed onto Atsuko's foot and pushed the taller girl back, standing up, making the Kuroi Tenshi fall down.

"Ow~ my butt!" said the young demon.

When Atsuko got up, she looked at the Shiroi Tenshi and saw that her face was red. She was blushing hard. Atsuko suddenly realized what happened and pulled down her skirt.

"You saw, didn't you?! You TOTALLY saw!" shout the taller girl embarrassed.

Minami was looking at the ground, finding it to be more interesting than looking at the said girl face.

"Y-y-y-y-you saw my panties, didn't you?!" Atsuko continues to shout feeling the blood rushing up to her cheeks.

"...At least they were cute…" pouts Minami, thinking of her own under garment, which also consist of bra and cute panties, but right now she's wearing sports bra and boy shorts.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut uuuuuup!" Atsuko's face was burning, flushed with embarrassment and anger. She ran up towards Minami and start hitting on the shorter girl's chest. The shorter girl stood, dumbfounded, not sure on what to do.

As Atsuko stopped and looking up into the older girl's eyes. Minami saw red aura emitting from them. A red energy was releasing and surrounding the younger girl's body. Atsuko clothing starts to burn away slowly forming into the true uniform of a Sinner rank Tenshi.

Minami stared at the girl with interest and amazement. She had never seen something like this before in her 3000 years of living. She looked around, seeing most of the demons growling in anger as they can feel their master's rage.

"Atsuko, please stop th-"

The demon girl lifting Minami off the ground as her anger grew higher. The older angel struggled to release the strong hold, but to no avail. She then focuses her energy on to her feet and pushed herself away from Atsuko, using the girl as leverage. Minami did a back flip as she bounces of the girl and landed on her feet.

"You have been a nuisance to us for the LAST TIME, SHIROI!" yelled the Sinner girl.

Atsuko looks around and smirk, seeing many of her minions surrounding the two. She created a ball of fire in her hand and shoots it at Minami, before the angel could get up, knocking her back down.

"Every single one of you, kill her!" The master commanded her minions as she was leaving the site.

Minami slowly got back up, surrounded by an army of red eyed demons. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists into a tight ball, readying for another fight.

* * *

**Atsuko POV**

"ATSUKO!" I heard Minami yelled my name, but I ignored her. I continue running away to collect more humans' soul. I can't afford to be distracted right now. Not when my goal is almost close to being completed.

I inject more of my blood into these pathetic humans and commanded them to gather more souls. I stood there looking around, to my left and to my right; I can see my minions attacking those humans. I closed my eyes to feel the energy running within my body as more soul is being captured.

I can feel it; I can feel the power within me. That damn queen will be damned. I giggled at my own joke. When did I become so corny? I shrugged and continue to watch the despair that is happening on earth.

* * *

**Minami POV**

I can't believe Atsuko just left. I look around me and am fully surrounded by her minions. Where is she going? Is she trying to capture more humans' souls? I must stop her.

"ATSUKO!" I yelled out to her, but it only triggers the demons to attack me. I can't be bothered with them right now! I shoot out my ball of light into the demon's vital point. Slowly one by one disappeared as I continue to shoot them.

I was too focusing on attacking the demons that I forgot to defend myself. One of minions manages to scratch me on my back. I turned around and punch straight through it, turning it into dust.

"Come at me..." I yelled out to them.

They heard me loud and clear as one of them charged forward, raising its sharp claws. I quickly turned and dodged his attack. I elbowed his back and knocked him to the ground. As I held him down, I could see some of his face was still a bit human, but his eyes were completely red.

I can still save these people. I placed my hand on his head and tried to heal him, whispering some soft words of incantation, but...

He was still growling. In fact, he was struggling more than ever. Atsuko's spell must be strong.

Then, I felt it scratch my cheek and it was so hard, it knocked me to the ground.

All of them ran up to me and kept attacking me one by one. I felt them scratching, stabbing, biting...

Just... pain... pain... pain...! PAIN!

"STOP!" I screamed, but none of them listen.

More of the minion started to jump on me, holding back both of my arms and legs. I released my white wings and flew up to the sky with speed, dropping those demons on the ground. I take a look around the area and to my surprised; all of them had already turned into a full demon.

I fly around hoping that I can still save some of the humans left, but no matter where I went, it was already too late…

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Back in Heaven, Tomochin was helping Chiyuu controling her powers while Sae was caring for her girlfriend, Sayaka.

"Sayaka, you need to be more careful..."

Sayaka gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

"Mm, well, I know you're strong, but... I still worry about you." She leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, followed by a sweet, deep kiss on her lips. The two were making out, until Tomochin noticed something and called out.

"Hey." She looked at them, now lying on the ground and shouted louder. "Hey!"

They stopped suddenly and looked over to her.

"Guys, where's Takamina?" asked Tomochin

Everyone looked around, noticing that Takamina was no longer in sight.

"I don't know..." said Sayaka

"She was just here a second ago." Sae said confused.

"Maybe Takamina-chan went to take a break. Chiyuu did watch her and saw how she used a LOT of her strength up."

"So, we just have to wait here for her?" Sayaka asked.

Tomochin shrugged, "I guess. Now, why don't you two lovebirds get up here and start practicing, too? We all wanna rank up, right?"

Sae giggled and held her girlfriend's hand as they walked up. Tomochin pulled out her sword and handed Chiyuu and Sae some weapons, too.

"Let's impress Takamina when she gets back. We'll show her." The duck lips girl smirked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" The short hair girl agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

**Minami POV**

"_I'm sorry everyone… Mai, take care of them…_" I looked up into the heaven, shedding a single tear. I look down at the earth again, surrounded by demons as they keep producing more.

There is only one thing left for me to do… I chuckled bitterly, never in 3000 years of living would I ever thought it would come down to this.

Closing my eyes, I created a ball of white with a hint of pink energy between two of my hands, focusing it in the middle of my chest.

"Je suis Takahashi Minami et au nom de Dieu, je convoquer le saint poignard pour purifier les démons!" I chanted.

Clasping my hands together, crushing the ball of energy, I slowly separated them as what I needed appears. I look at it with sadness and gripped it hard.

"This is it…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Minami POV**

_Ugh... my head hurts... What happened to me?_

My heavy eyes slowly opened and I found myself in a dark room. I held my head and got up, looking around. I don't recognize this room. This is definitely not my room or my castle. _Where am I? Why is it so dark in here?_

I got off the bed and walk around the room. There are pictures, many pictures of different girls. Their outfits are similar to our Shiroi Tenshi's. It dawned on me that these girls are the Kuroi Tenshi. _Why am I here in the castle of a demon? Who does this castle belongs to? _

I continue to take a look around, but I can't find any clues of whom the owner might be. I clutch my head, trying hard to remember what happened and how I ended up here…

"GAHHH, Why can't I remember anything?!" I let out my frustration.

An image quickly ran through my mind and I suddenly realized something. I felt my chest and looked at my hand... there was no blood.

"I'm... ALIVE?! But how?!" I'm shocked.

I saw a window and ran to it. I opened it wide, looking around at my surroundings. The dark cloudy skies tainted a dark magenta, the red glowing full moon, the fire spewing from the ground like lava, and black roses. Many black roses, I admire the beauty of it then snapped out.

"I'm in Hell_!" but… how? How did I get here?_ I slowly backed away, holding my head. I leaned up against the bed and sat down again, trying to recall everything that happened.

All I knew was that, when I got to Earth, I saw the humans being turned into monsters by...

"Atsuko!" I yelled her name unintentionally. Oh god, she must've did something to me!

"Ah, it seems that you are awake." An average height demon came into the room greeting me. I step back, not knowing what I should do. _Do I attack her?_

"Hey, hey, I'm not here to hurt you" she said to me calmly.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? Is this your castle? Where is Atsuko?" I filled her with many questions because I needed answers.

"Woah, woah, slow down. I'm Atsuko-sama's servant, Kuramochi Asuka, nice to meet you," she smiled at me and holds her hand out.

"I'm Takahashi Minami, nice to meet you too." I smiled back and shook her hand.

"I'm sorry I can't answer your other questions, but Atsuko-sama had instructed that once you are awake, I am to bring you to her. Please follow me." She led me out of the room into what seems like the main hall.

We continued to walk and I notice she keep glancing at me. Is there something on my face? I touched my face, but nothing seems to be on it. I turned to look at her and she's still looking.

"Um… is there something on my face, Kuramochi-san?"

"Iie, iie, nandemonai and please call me Mocchi." She turns away. Is that a blush on her face? I scratched my head, not sure if I saw it right.

"Here we are, Takahashi-san, Atsuko-sama is waiting." She showed me the door.

"Arigatou Mocchi and please just call me Takamina. What room is this?"

"Hai, Taka…mina and it is Atsuko-sama's room." She then walked away and I think I saw her blushing again. I shrugged it off.

I saw the door was slightly cracked open, so I walked over and pushed it slightly, making it creek. The sound echoed throughout the hall, so I gradually pushed it more and slipped through, shutting it behind me.

"Ohhh, I see that you are finally awake."

My head quickly turned to the side and saw Atsuko siting there with her arms folded on her desk, smiling evilly at me.

"Atsuko... What on earth did you do to me? How did I get here?!"

"Don't you remember? Heh, I saved your sorry butt, Shiroi."

_Wha-?_

I suddenly felt an immense pain in my head; I clutched it and kneel to the ground, seeing all the visions flashing through my eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Je suis Takahashi Minami et au nom de Dieu, je convoquer le saint poignard pour purifier les démons!" __(I am Takahashi Minami and in the name of god, I summon the holy dagger to purify the demons!) I chanted. _

_Clasping my hands together, crushing the ball of energy, I slowly separated them as what I needed appears. I look at it with sadness and gripped it hard. _

_"This is it."_

_I gripped the Holy Dagger in both of my hands and aimed the tip of my blade towards my chest. Closing my eyes and taking in one last breath, I thrust it down and stabbed myself, right in my heart. I felt a great pain spread throughout my body and my wings slowly gave out, sending me plunging head first to the ground._

_I felt a cracking sound and then more pain erupted in me. I could feel the warmth of my body slowly slipping away as my blood kept seeping out of my body._

_My weakly opened up my eyes and out of the corner of it, I saw a young girl. She's not fully transformed yet... Not completely hopeless..._

_"C-c-come here..."_

_She slowly walked over to me, kneeling down beside me. She was shaking in fear, probably trying to fight the demon blood._

_"D-drink my b-blood… it's okay d-don't be scared. I can h-help you."_

_"Eh?"_

_"H-h-hurry… it's the only way... P-p-please..."_

_I tried to raise my hand up, but I couldn't move an inch of my body. The little girl slowly lifted my hand to her mouth and started licking the blood from my palm. Eventually, I saw more demons surrounding me and as darkness took over my vision. _

"_Avec mon dernier souffle, que le sang qui coulait de mon âme ira à ceux qui en ont besoin. I, Takahashi Minami, j'accepte mon sort." (With my last breath, may the blood pouring out of my soul go to those in need. I, Takahashi Minami, accept my fate) I chanted one last time._

_So much pain... Guess this is how it feels to commit your first sin. I chuckled and cough up blood, leaving a trail down my mouth._

_I closed my eyes as they are getting heavier, falling into what would be a deep eternal sleep._

* * *

_**Atsuko POV**_

_As I was watching the pitiful little humans suffer, I felt a surge ran through my body. My powers were growing weaker and I felt myself losing connection with the minions._

_I concentrated my mind to track the source of the problem and was able to find the exact location. I teleported to the scene and saw the humans running away in fear when I got there. When the area was cleared off, I saw the Shiroi Tenshi lying on the ground, her clothes stained completely red. There were streaks of dried blood everywhere on her body and her face was pale._

_I walked over to her and put two fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse... but there was none. All her blood had drained out. She must've stabbed herself and made the demons all drink it._

_I looked at her chest and saw a white smooth stone with diamond-covered hilt... The Holy Dagger! She stabbed herself ONCE with it and it was instantly used up?!_

_When I reach out and touched it slightly, it disappeared into dust, flying away with the winds. I punched the ground in anger._

_"DAMN IT!" I yelled out in frustration. I turned my head back to the dead Shiroi and noticed something. She was pale, but not ghostly pale. Her hand twitches slightly..._

_She wants to live…_

_This Shiroi sure is stubborn; I chuckled, as an evil plan was flowing into my head. _

_I hate her... I hate Shirois... But, she could be of use._

_I bit the tip my finger and drew a star on her chest where her heart was located with my blood._

_"Yo, Maeda Atsuko, estoy usando mi sangre reclamar Takahashi Minami como mi personal esclava!" (I, Maeda Atsuko, am using my blood to claim Takahashi Minami as my personal slave!)_

_The star glowed a bit and then disappeared, seeped into her veins. I was satisfied when I can feel her pulse again and the color of her face came back._

_"Estas mio ahora."(You are mine now) I smiled._

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Minami slid down to the ground against the wall, her head still pounding from the memories. Atsuko walked over to Minami and kneeled down next to her, pulling her shirt to reveal a marked shape star on her chest.

"See, I marked you~. You belong to me now, Mi-na-mi~" giggled Atsuko.

Minami pushed her away and tried to run, but suddenly felt her feet sticks to the floor. Her knees stiffened and she couldn't move at all.

"You~ can't~ move~," Atsuko teased in a singsong voice. She raised her hand up and swung it, making Minami turn to face her.

"Now, come to me." She moved her finger, beckoning Minami with a come-hither motion, making her inch forward bit by bit until she was right in front of Atsuko.

"Release me, at once!"

Atsuko looked up a bit with a finger on her chin. Looking like she was really thinking.

"No." the young girl said cutely.

Atsuko held Minami's chin with her index finger, looking at the older girl in the eyes. Her deep red eyes glowed brightly and the light entered Minami's own. The Shiroi's eyes suddenly widened and glowed blood red. Her entire body became weak and limp, like a rag doll.

"Kneel before your Master." Atsuko smirked.

At the command, Minami's knees buckled and fell to the ground, still staring into the Kuroi eyes sleepily.

"Now, kiss my hand in submission."

Atsuko held her right hand out in front of her, waiting for Minami to finally submit. A Shiroi Tenshi for a slave equals a dream come true. No, more than a dream come true, like ruling all the realms. Atsuko giggled in the back of her mind. Oh, the wonders she is thinking of.

Minami looked down at the hand, her eyes caught sight of a ring on Atsuko's finger, a small silver ring with red ruby on it. The beauty of that color hypnotizes her. She slowly raised her hand up to hold Atsuko's and then right at the touch, Minami felt a shock inside of her.

_"STOP!"_ She shook her head, snapping out of the trance and stood back on her feet.

"No, I won't!" The shorter girl said determinedly.

Atsuko was shocked. _How did she resist?_ She closely examined the white winged girl. Even with the red dress, the star mark, there was no weakness or darkness in her. No signs of submission. She was still incredibly strong.

_"What IS she?!" _The demon girl wondered.

"Atsuko, I will never submit to you. I'm going home."

Minami ran down to the main hall and saw the entrance doors. She ran down as fast as she could to burst through the doors, but crashed into some kind of force field.

"You~ can't~ get out~," Atsuko sing again. "I put wilted rose buds ALL over this castle. You're in Hell now. Shiroi can't get in and YOU~ can't get out. Plus, they wouldn't even hear you, if you tried to call for them. Your screams would only echo around the castle."

"Please, let me go. I have no business here and you have nothing to do with me."

"Oh, but I do..." Atsuko speeded over, shocking Minami. "I repeat; You. Are. My. Slave. Deje la noche dure por siempre"

Minami's eyebrows rose up in confusion. This wasn't the first time that she heard Spanish. It is a normal language for the Kuroi Tenshi, but she had NO idea what Atsuko just said.

"Huh?"

"'Let the night last forever'. All hope is lost for you." Atsuko grinned.

Minami narrowed her eyes at the younger girl.

"Je prie pour que rien de bon ne viendra de vos décisions." (I pray that nothing good will come out of your decisions)

Atsuko's eyebrows twitched. She turned and glared at Minami. This wasn't the first that she had heard French. It is the Shiroi's language and she heard that prayer before.

"You wanna say that again?"

"I got more. Liete latupa-" (Save me-) Before Minami could complete that last prayer, Atsuko clenched her fist in front of her and made her silent. Literally, her mouth was shut tight and she couldn't open it. Her words of prayers were just muffled screams.

Atsuko's eyes turned red again, for a few seconds, surprising Minami. She didn't want to provoke that horrible Sinner form to come out again.

"Not one more word..." The master hissed.

That was the last thing Atsuko said before walking off to her room.

* * *

**Minami POV**

Atsuko had left me and went back to her room, I think. I'm still standing in the same spot, not knowing what I should do, now that I'm stuck here for god knows how long.

I look at the surrounding, it is actually not a bad place, I walked to what I think is the living room. There are a lot of sitting places, but one stood out, I assumed that is Atsuko's spot. The chair looks like a throne, black and silver with red rubies on it, looks really comfortable.

I continued to look around the living room; a certain spot caught my undivided attention, the collection of roses contained in each protective glass case. They are beautiful and there are six different colors sitting on the display with one empty glass. Red, pink, yellow, orange, lavender, and of course black. I guess the missing rose is white.

I remember putting a white rose in my sport bra. I was about to reach for it, but notice that I am not wearing my usual outfit. _What is with this red dress? How did it get on me?..._

"Was I stripped naked?!" I speak out loud. Wait a minute I can talk now? I can talk now!

I snapped my finger to change what I was wearing. Ah, back to my comfortable normal Pure rank clothing, but instead of sports bra and boy shorts like before, I'm wearing my normal bra and cute pink panty.

"That was really cool" I heard someone said behind me. I turned around and saw Mocchi. Her face was red for some reason.

"Oh, hey Mocchi, do you know what happened to my clothes before I was in the dress?"

"Y-yes, they are in your room, Atsuko-sama didn't want to get the bed dirty so she zapped you into one of her dresses. She wanted me to throw your clothes away, but I figured you would want it."

"Thanks Mocchi, for not throwing it away." I smiled gratefully at her. I look back at the roses collection.

"Oh, by the way, do you know about these roses?" I asked her, wanting to know more about Atsuko.

"Atsuko-sama likes roses, she collects them and put them in those glasses to keep them from withering. Though, she is only missing one, which is the white one that can only grows in heaven."

"Does she happen to tell you what she wants to do with me?" I turned back to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." Mocchi bows.

"It's okay, what do you usually do around here?"

"I usually clean up with another servant, she is actually preparing your room right now. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yeah, I would like that…" I scratched my head; "um… can you show me to my room, I'm still not used to this place." I laugh awkwardly.

"Ah, hai, this way." She waits for me to catch up to her, leading me to my room. The distance was a bit far; the silence was making me a bit uncomfortable.

"I don't know if you realized this, but your room is actually next to Atsuko-sama's" Mocchi suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, I see." I answer her casually, until what she said registered into my mind.

"EHHH! NANI?! I opened my eyes wide, mouth agape. To say I was shock would be an understatement.

"Hontou desu ka?!" I put my fingers onto my temple, rubbing it in circular motion. I can't believe my room is next to Atsuko's. I sighed in defeat and heard a giggle next to me.

"Hai, Atsuko-sama said to put you into the room next to her… Takamina is really funny." She continued to laugh; I smiled as the awkwardness disappeared. We continued walking to my room and finally reaches the door.

Mocchi opened the door and we both step in. I saw a girl fluffing my soon to be pillow. It seems she doesn't notice us behind her. I took a long look at her and noticed her pale skin, collaborating with her long black hair, and she's pretty thin, too. I also noticed that her arms and legs had a few bruises on them, and even a few scars too.

_Did Atsuko do that to her?_

The tall girl next to me started coughing to get the other girl's attention.

"Eh, M-Mocchi..." The girl softly spoke out, turning her head to us. She noticed me standing next to Mocchi and started backing away. "Wh-who's that? W-w-why is she here?"

"Atsuko-sama brought her."

"She... did?"

I saw she had a fresh bruise on her cheek that was still red. There was even a scratch that was still bleeding. I rushed over to check on her, but she was backing away in fear. Even when she finally touched the wall, she was trying to press into it more to get out.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't hurt you." I spoke softly, trying not to scare the girl. I grabbed a tissue and started dabbing away the blood on her cheek.

"What happened to you? How did you get all these bruises and scars?" She was still shivering, even had her head turned so she wouldn't look at me.

"Did... Atsuko do this?" Her eyes widened and she looked at me a bit.

_Bingo!_

"Why would she do that?" I am quite disappointed in Atsuko, I didn't think she would torture her servant.

"She... she knows I'm weak. She just gives me a little punishment if I do something wrong is all... N-nothing big."

"It IS big. She should treat you better. She should give you some more kindness and not hurt you if you make a simple mistake!"

She winced a little at my raised voice and turned her head again, this time, shutting her eyes behind her long bangs. It seems she had a huge habit of biting her lip, as she did a few times when we were talking earlier. I also noticed a slight tear flowing down.

"...Oh... I'm sorry, I..." I felt bad for scaring the girl.

I felt Mocchi touch my shoulder and she pulled me back a bit, whispering in my ear.

"Don't worry. Rena's just a little shy. I'll talk to her, you just wait back there, 'kay?"

"Oh, okay..."

I walked back to the other end of the room and leaned up against the wall. I just watched as the two girls talking and examined all of Rena's movements. She looked a lot more comfortable talking to her, probably because she was scared of me... or Shiroi Tenshi.

Must be a Pacifistic Kuroi. I've never seen one so... meek before.

I saw the frightened girl talking to Mocchi, but I couldn't quite hear what she was saying. Her voice is so small, but it's kinda cute. It suits her look and the way she shyly rubs her arm... That cute little smile and her pink cheeks...

Wait... is she looking at me? I blinked rapidly to see if I was seeing things.

She looked down a bit as she was biting her lip cutely again before looking back up at Mocchi. I wonder what just happened. Anyways, I'm glad to see she was feeling a little better and was smiling.

After they finished talking, they came back to me.

"Hi, ano... I'm sorry about earlier... It's just; you're the first Shiroi Tenshi I've ever seen or met.

_Wow. Go figured._

"Um, I'm Matsui Rena, Atsuko-sama's servant." She bowed politely.

"Ah, Takahashi Minami desu, Atsuko's…" I didn't know what I was to Atsuko, I mean, I know I'm her slave, but I don't think I wanna say that.

"Atsuko's…?" They both said, tilting their head to the side, confused.

"Eto, eto…" I was panicking, not sure what I should say. _Do I say I'm her friend? Do I really say I'm her slave? What should I say?!_

"Um, Takahashi-san, daijoubu desu ka?" The shied girl asked.

"Hai, daijoubu desu yo, Matsui-san."

"Just call me Rena, Takahashi-san."

"Then just call me Takamina too." I smiled at her. It seems like they both had forgotten about my slip up.

I walked around the room observing it; this room was different to the room I woke up in. I looked around to see if I can spot my clothes, but couldn't find it.

"Ne, Mocchi, where's my clothes?"

"They are in the closet." She walked over to one of the doors to show me a walk-in closet. The clothes are all red or black or silver.

"Whose clothes are these?"

"They are yours silly, Atsuko-sama instructed us to get you some underworld clothes."

"Uwah, I don't want them, I'm fine with mine." I scrunched my eyebrows looking at the clothes. I know I won't even wear them, look at these, they are too revealing.

Both Rena and Mocchi giggled. They signal me to follow them out of the room. Rena pointed to the door across my room.

"This is the bathroom, you have to use this one instead of the one in your room."

"Eh? Doushite?" I scratched my head confused.

"I don't know, Atsuko-sama had instructed it." Rena opened the bathroom door and we all walked in. The bathroom is spacious. The bathtub is huge and there is a big shower cell too. Glasses covered the shower cell, but it is translucent. A full length mirror on one of the walls and two sink, each with a cabinet on top in a different wall.

"Wow, my bathrooms aren't like this at all." I was amazed. The bathrooms in my castle are big too, but this is extra big for some reason.

"Well, Takamina," we are all walking back to my room, "we'll leave you alone now. We still have some other stuff to do and its pretty late, you should rest, but-"

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me, uh- us." Rena said, interrupting Mocchi, with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Thank you, both of you, Rena and Mocchi." I smiled at them with the usual smile. They are the only one who is nice to me so far.

"Good night, Takamina" both of them said leaving the room.

"Good night." I closed the door and walked towards my closet. I went in to look for the white rose, hoping that it is still there, still searching through the dirty clothes and… found it!

"Good thing, it wasn't damaged too bad." I walked in front of another door, which has to be the bathroom, and walked inside. The bathroom is smaller, but it had what I needed. I filled an empty vase with water and put the rose into it. Leaving the vase in the bathroom, I walked back out.

I yawned. I guess I'm getting tired from all that is happening. I snapped my fingers to change my outfit into sleepwear, which is a tank top and short shorts. No way in hell will I wear what Atsuko wanted. I went to the queen size bed, lying on the left side, slowly slipping into slumber…

* * *

**Atsuko POV**

I walked back into my room leaving Minami behind. She can walk around or Mocchi will find her. I went to my desk, sitting on my chair and staring out of the window. I like looking at the night's view; it calms me down and seems to be peaceful.

I sigh, my mind wandering back to what that little imbecile Paru had said. _Did my friends really betray me?_ I pounded the desk. Just thinking about it makes me mad.

"EHHH! NANI?!" I heard someone screamed, that must be Minami, _what is she screaming for? _I pulled out my laptop from the desk to check the security cameras. I click a few buttons and one of my walls separated to show a big flat screen TV. I can see Minami and Mocchi clearly, the sound are also great.

You can never be too careful. Who knows if some stray demon will go into your house and rob you or if your servant are taking things from you, they could be spitting into your food and you would never know.

I have the cameras everywhere except for the bathrooms, Minami's room, and my room. I don't see the need to see my servant naked and Minami's room happen to be another room that I stayed in.

Hold on a minute! When did Minami change her clothes? How did it become all new and clean again? Did Mocchi wash it? OH MY GOD! Look at what she is wearing! I finally noticed that her clothes are kind of see-through. She's wearing a pink bra and cute pink panty. WAH! How can she walk around like that?! I know her clothing is exactly like the Sinners, but Mariko's and mine wasn't see-through!

I heard Mocchi said while laughing, "Hai, Atsuko-sama said to put you into the room next to her… Takamina is really funny." I giggled as I can see Minami's face expression clearly and it was hilarious. I guess I would be shock too. _Wait, Takamina? Why is Mocchi calling Minami, Takamina?_

I continued to watch them. Seems like they have reached Minami's room. If I remember correctly, Rena should be in there cleaning up and preparing, right now.

Minami has a weird expression on her face, she seems to notice the scarred mark that I left on Rena and… _was that disappointment showing?_ _Why should I care? _I am just punishing Rena because she did something wrong. I wasn't picking on her at all!

Why does Rena act so frightened?! She acts like I punished her everyday. You're making Minami think I'm some kind of psycho, which I am not! I can't believe Mocchi didn't say anything about it either! Are they trying to betray me as well?!

I was getting infuriated until I heard, "Ah, Takahashi Minami desu, Atsuko's…" I blushed after hearing what Minami had said. _Eh? Atsuko's? Why did she say Atsuko's? Atsuko's what? _Well, she is my slave; she probably didn't want to say that, or do you Minami? Will you admit that you are my slave?

"Eto, eto…" I chuckled seeing Minami panicking from the hall camera. Hehehe. What are you going to do now? Will you say it? Say it, Minami, say it! I'm being so hyped up over a simple thing, but having a Shiroi Tenshi as a personal slave is quite a big deal…

"Um, Takahashi-san, daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai, daijoubu desu yo, Matsui-san."

"Just call me Rena, Takahashi-san."

Damn it, Rena! Why does that brat keep ruining things? I wanted to know what Minami was going to say! Gah! Now I will never know! Wait a minute. _Eh?_ _Minami said to call her Takamina. Is that her nickname? Is that what she preferred to be called?_

I heard Minami asking for her clothes. Seems like Mocchi didn't throw it out like I told her to. "Uwah, I don't want them, I'm fine with mine." _Mine?_ Last time I checked, it was only that dirty outfit that she wore and the new one that she had on right now. _Why did she want her clothes?_

Ah, finally, I can see them heading to the bathroom now. "Eh? Doushite?" I smirked after hearing her asked the servant. A few thoughts ran into my mind. I giggled at one of my thoughts; this will surely be fun.

She said that the bathroom is big. It is only that big because I customized it. Also, how big the castle you live in depends on what rank you are. _Hmmm,_ _how big is her castle? What rank is she?_

They walked back to Minami's room. I can't believe what I am hearing and seeing. Rena actually speaks up. She never does that; she's usually a quiet girl. _Call me? What did she mean by call me? Does she like Minami? They just met though…?_

I see Minami saying good night to them with a smile on her face. _Why is Minami being nice to them? Does she like them too? Are they already getting closer?_

I didn't want to think anymore so I got ready for bed. I snapped my finger to change into a long thin t-shirt and short shorts. I went into my in-suite bathroom to brush my teeth while formulating a plan.

I hopped onto the right side of the bed and tucked myself in. _Oh, Minami, I have something fun planned for you. You'll see it soon enough, I hope you will like it~…_

* * *

**Minami POV**

_"Hahahahaha! Take this! And this! Come on!"_

_"Haa... Atsu.. ko..."_

_"That's it. Cry more. I wanna see that pretty little sad face of yours."_

_"Atsuko... stop..."_

_"Ufufufu... OK."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I'll stop... when I BREAK you!"_

_"KYAAAAAAA!"_

I popped up from the bed, gasping for air. My breathing slowly started to calm down as I held my chest. I wipe the sweat off my forehead after breathing in and out a few more times.

"Oh god... it was just a dream..."

The door slowly opened and I saw Mocchi and Rena.

"Takamina, are you okay?"

"We heard you screamed."

_I screamed? That really was an intense dream._

"Quite loud, actually. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

I cleared my throat a bit and got up.

"Uhh, yeah... But, don't worry. I'm fine." My head was still filled with the dream.

"Really? You don't need anything-?"

_**GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRGH!**_

My eyes widened and I turned red in embarrassment.

"Well… I guess, I am a little hungry."

"OK. We have some chores to do, so we'll inform Atsuko to feed you. You just wait in the lounge room for her."

"Alright..."

Great. Just great. I bet Atsuko's going to do something weird to me and feed me a bunch of gross food. I walked down to the lounge room, lucky enough, the kitchen was right next to it. I was a bit scared to go take a look so I decided to wait. I sat on the couch, looking around.

_**GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!**_

_Ugh... I'm so hungry~!_

I laid flat on the couch, staring up at the endlessly tall ceiling. This castle is HUGE, y'know. Not as huge as the church in Heaven, but still pretty huge.

Anyways, I bet you're wondering why I'm hungry? How is food the one thing to stop me, the only Pure rank Shiroi Tenshi? Well, I'll tell you why.

**HELL'S FOOD IS FORBIDDEN FOOD**

I can't eat anything, or it'd be a sin. _As if I didn't already commit one._

There's nothing I can do. I bet if I go back, that is if I even can, everyone will think that I betrayed them and would never want to talk to me again. Though the Shiori Tenshi are very forgiving. However, when I look down at the star on my chest, I've become more uncertain of them ever forgiving me.

I heard the sound of her heels echoing as she is walking down the hallway.

"Hey, did I hear a werewolf or somethin' down here. You okay?"

I pout holding my stomach while looking down, I felt a little embarrassed that my belly is growling really loudly.

"Hehe! Alright, alright. I guess I need to feed you~."

"I'm fine..." My pout remains, as I don't want to give in.

"Angels gotta eat, right? If you're gonna be my slave, I can't let you starve." She walked over to the counter and took something in both of her hands... The shape and the color scared me to my core. "Ooh~, what do we have here?"

_No! Not that! ANYTHING but that!_

She walked over and sat on the other couch in front of me. In both of her hands were big, ripe red... apples. Apples! Of all the things, she chose those!

"One for me..." She took a big bite out of it, making me cover my ears from the crunching sound. "aaand, one for you." She threw the apple to me, but I lifted my arms up to block it and it hit the ground. I quickly lifted my legs up and kicked it away from me.

Atsuko was just looking at me with a weird expression on her face.

"What? You don't like apples? Or... are you SCARED of them?" she asked before giggling and taking another bite.

"Atsuko, don't make me eat that, please."

"Wait... so the rumors are true? Shiroi Tenshi can't eat apples?"

I sat my feet back down and clenched my fists.

"There are two things a Shiroi Tenshi are forbidden to eat: 1. Apples. 2. Meat. And we especially can't eat anything from Hell."

"Wow~" she said sarcastically, then, stepped on the apple, crushing it with her heel.

"I refuse to eat anything." I said stubbornly. She scoffed, banging the couch before getting up.

"C'mon, there must be something!" She opened the refrigerator and looked through the cabinets. "Grapes?"

_No! Not happenin'._

"Umeboshi?"

_Uuuugh, I HATE Umeboshi! Never ever wanna eat one in my life._

"Pomegranates?!"

_Don't you know the story of Persephone?! Nuh-uh-UH!_

She groaned again and reached in deeper.

"All I have left are these!" She banged down a bowl of some sort of berries. White berries with black leaves and seeds. "Now, it's your choice. Eat or starve. Which is it?"

I took a closer look at them and instantly recognized what they were. Besides the color, it was obvious, but they were probably rotten or out of season... whatever they were.

"Are those... strawberries?"

"Yeah." She took one from the bowl and started sucking it. "So what?"

"It's just..." It's just their white; the leaves are all dry and crusty. The seeds are black and the insides are red, but more than normal. "Th-those aren't natural strawberries."

"Oh? And what does YOUR iffy-spiffy strawberries look like?"

"Red. All red. Green leaves. Golden seeds."

"Well, THESE are only good when they're white. If they turn black, they'll be bad and even very poisonous." She chuckled a bit. The chuckle that sent chills up my spine. She walked closer to me, waving the strawberry in her hands.

"You see, strawberries are natures intoxications, Shiroi. They can make even the most stubborn beasts fall into a trance of ecstasy. They'll become victim to the taste and beg for more."

_You think you can use THAT to tame ME?! I won't be tamed. I WON'T!_

I still hold onto my stomach. It was aching in hunger. I swallowed the saliva in my mouth down, trying to contain myself. I bite my lip unconsciously.

"C'mon~. I see it in your face. I know you want it." She smirked.

My hands are starting to shake a bit, but I clench them tighter.

"Don't fight it." She whispered.

I gritted my teeth, growling in anger. She just clicked her tongue and started to walk away. I'm trapped, I'm alone, and I can't help it now. I've already committed a sin, so it wouldn't matter if I just commit another to stay alive. It won't be as bad, now.

"...W-wait..." I stretch my right hand out to her.

The heels stopped and she turned to me, a smile on her face.

"...I'll... I'll do it... I'll eat the strawberry, but just one."

* * *

**Atsuko POV**

Fiddling with the little berry in my hands, I smiled from ear to ear hearing what a good... hehe, I mean, **bad** girl she's becoming.

"I'll eat the strawberry, but, just one."

"Good girl."

I went back to the counter and started cutting the strawberry into four pieces. This Shiroi is not quite ready for the full effect, yet. It's always good to start things at a slow pace. I took one of the wedges and walked towards her.

"Now, open wide. I'll feed you," I said sitting down beside her.

"I-I can feed myself."

"No, no. You just leave everything to me."

She was starting to back away from me in fear, but I was able to corner her to the couch and held her chin with my right hand.

"Say ah~."

She pursed her lips together and slowly took the fruit in between her teeth, sucking it.

"Now, come on~. Eat the nice strawberry."

I slid it into her mouth and covered her lips closed so she couldn't spit it out. She grabbed my hand, trying to resist, screaming into my hand.

"Uh-uh-uh. You gotta eat it."

She shut her eyes tight and tried to remove my hand again. I brought my other hand up and held her down so she couldn't fight me, resulting in me being on top of her. After a while, her struggle stopped and her eyes popped open. I smirked.

_Perfect._

* * *

**Minami POV**

_Oh god... Please. Please help me!_

I don't want to eat this horrid fruit. I tried to fight her, but she deliberately slipped it inside my mouth and made me eat it. She covered my mouth up so I couldn't try to spit it out. I tried to make her let go, but she just wouldn't stop.

This fruit... This evil fruit... tastes...

It tastes... odd. I chewed it up more in my mouth and the juices suddenly exploded inside. My eyes popped open tasting the flavor. It was this wild burst of delicious flavor on my tongue that made my spine stiffens. I felt my body shudder, chewing up the small fruit. Atsuko finally let go of my mouth and hand. In my head, I screamed, "Run!"

But... Oh, it tastes so good...

I slowly swallowed the strawberry and was breathing heavily. My eyes slowly opened, but only halfway. Eating that one strawberry wedge made me so... weak. I heard Atsuko's voice again.

"Now, be a good girl and you can have more."

That's the last thing I heard before she got up off me. I heard the hard clicking of her heels again. They were echoing inside my head and the room was spinning. I was so dizzy and sleepy. I couldn't explain it, but I started losing vision again as my eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

After Atsuko had left, the others patiently waited in Yuko's castle for her return, or at least, word from her of her triumph... but, it's been almost two days, and nothing happened. Everyone was doing something different, minding their own business, but there was only one girl moving around. It was a cute little puppy girl with black hair and a cute smile that can make anyone feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Yuko turned to the puppy girl in her cutesy maid outfit.

"Jurina, don't rush. You can rest."

"Oh~, Yuko-sama, what if Atsuko-sama comes? She'll be royalty soon, right? I want this place to look best."

"Don't worry. It's fine. You just west you cute wittle puppy head~" she said in a cute voice while rubbing her head.

Jurina smiled and creep over to, a certain cyborg like, Tenshi.

"Mayuyu~"

"..." No response came from the cyborg girl.

"Mayuyu, do you wanna play with me?"

"..."

"C'mon, don't be so cold, Mayuyu~~~!"

"..."

"Mou..." She slowly crept down and sneaked to a certain troll. "Mariko-sama~"

"Yes, Jurina?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Do you HAVE a secret to tell me?"

Jurina nodded innocently. Mariko came closer, but instead of feeling Jurina's soft whispers., she felt a warm and gentle peck on her cheek.

"CHU~!"

"Ah, Jurina's kiss devil character is out again," Mayu said, finally noticing her.

"I wub you, Mariko-sama~! "

Mariko couldn't help, but pat her head and smile seductively.

"Mariko style," Yuko said. "Bravo."

"Hahahahaha..." a mysterious voice echoed in the room. Everyone was shocked, looking around to try and find the voice. "Wow. So this is what a group of traitors look like. They're not as strong as I thought. No wonder, Queen Megumi isn't dead."

"Wait, what?!"

"Megumi is still alive!"

"Yup, but, my little sister got killed and your friend went missing. Lucky for you, I know where she is."

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

Yuko was listening carefully. "Little sister." "Friend." "Missing." And then the Kansai accent. She knew immediately.

"Yui?"

A young girl stepped out of the shadows, smiling.

"You sure are smart, Oshima."

Jurina jumped up in fear, but her eyes were burning in anger.

"Who are you? How do you know us?"

"Hey, now, don't worry, Matsui-san," she said. "Your friend, Atsuko, is safe. I can show you where she is, if you trust me."

"Tell us who you are first."

"Alright, if you say so. For starters, my name is Yokoyama Yui. I believe you know my younger sister, Paru."

"Paru got killed?"

"Let's just say, Atsuko's Sinner mode got out again. Anyways, she went to Earth, and I saw her go back to her home, but..."

"But…?"

Yui pulled out something in her pocket.

"I found this fall from the sky when she flew down." In between her fingers was a single white feather.

"It's a... a..."

"Shiroi Tenshi feather!" Everyone exclaimed.


End file.
